Various light emitting devices have been proposed in the prior art. A light emitting device includes a light emitting element mounted on a substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-092011 describes an example of a light emitting device in the related art. In the light emitting device, a wiring pattern is formed on an insulating layer applied to a metal substrate, and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on the wiring pattern.
In the above light emitting device, a thin substrate is used to increase the heat conductivity. This lowers the rigidity of the entire light emitting device. As a result, the substrate may easily be warped and deformed when heat contraction or the like occurs.